until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
Emily is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She is voiced by actor Nichole Bloom. Appearance Emily is a young, Asian woman, with shoulder-length, black hair, and brown eyes. She also has a small birthmark above her left eyebrow. Emily wears a ribbed, black turtleneck, and a black leather-jacket with fur trim. She wears black jeans and snow-boots with fur trim. Personality Emily is described in game as intelligent, resourceful, and convincing. She has a quick tongue and sharp wit, and is known in the group for her withering put-downs. She mentions that she has a 4.0 GPA during an argument with Jessica. During the prologue, Emily is very compliant in the prank against Hannah. She and Mike stand behind Jessica while she argues with Sam about the prank. Emily dreams of being a magazine style editor, and has a passion for fashion, and dislikes not getting her way in situations. Despite her adamant personality she shows a weak side when in danger and feels the need to be protected and will only protect herself if needed. However, when she is alone she shows courage and resourcefulness. She shows a deep remorse for the deaths of Beth and Hannah. Until Dawn Biography Emily has a quick tongue and a sharp wit. She's well-known within the group for her withering putdowns, but that does mean that she can come across as a bit of a bitch. Emily is currently dating Matt, but only because she's rebounding pretty hard after Mike dumped her a few weeks back. Always immaculately dressed, Emily prizes her appearance very highly. She believes that good taste is everything, and isn't afraid of dropping serious cash on clothes, and making sure that everyone knows about it. Along with the other Lodge Survivors, she is a resident of Los Angeles, California. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Emily is first seen while Jessica and Sam are arguing about the prank some of the survivors are about to perform on Hannah. She and Jessica hide under the bed and laugh while Hannah begins to remove her clothes for Mike. She and the other pranksters pop out, leaving Hannah mortified. They chase Hannah as she flees the lodge, and Emily calls out after her saying, "It was just a prank, Han." 'Chapter 1' A year later, she and the other survivors return to the lodge. Emily and her new boyfriend Matt begin to walk from the cable car station to the lodge when Mike, who had recently dumped her, jumps out at them. After Mike and Matt converse, Mike walks off toward the cable cars. Emily tells Matt that she remembered she had to tell Sam something and leaves in the direction Mike walked off. Soon afterwards, while Ashley is looking through the telescope, she sees Emily and Mike embracing each other. 'Chapter 2' Back at the lodge, Emily can engage in a quarrel with Jessica, ultimately ending in Jessica and Mike being sent to the guest cabin, and Emily complains to Matt about her missing bag. She and Matt venture outside to retrieve a bag that was left somewhere near the cable car station and flirts with him through the trip. Later, she may prank him by pretending to be pulled away by an unknown force. They discover an eerie sign written in a pig's blood welcoming them back and decide to head back to the lodge. Possible Deaths Relationships Ashley Emily and Ashley are not very close friends, but their friendship may be severely damaged if Ashley argues to exile Emily from the basement after the survivors notice that Emily has been bitten. If Emily finds out that the wendigo bite is harmless, she will respond by initially slapping Ashley, then later pushing Ashley out of the way when the survivors are escaping from the lodge basement during the final wendigo attack. Beth Washington Beth calls Emily, along with Ashley, Jessica, Matt, and Mike, jerks for tormenting Hannah. Hannah Washington Emily does not take Hannah seriously. She willingly went along with the prank and later rolls her eyes and says, "It was just a joke, Han," while chasing after her. Jessica During the prologue, Jessica and Emily are friends. They both hide under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica. Emily and Jessica have an argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Matt Emily and Matt began a romantic relationship after her breakup with Mike. However, Matt found out that Emily was cheating on him with Mike after Ashley let Matt see them hugging. Furthermore (if Matt is still alive at this point), attempting to rescue her from the toppled radio tower, he can choose to confront her over her ex, and his persistence can get Emily to admit that she had sex with Mike around the same time she got together with Matt. Despite this, Matt has the option to risk his own life to save Emily, or jump to his own safety during the radio tower collapse. Though Emily initially uses and manipulates Matt as a rebound in order to get back with Mike, she will call out to him when separated from him, and by the end of the game, if he died while trying to save her, will beat herself up for not doing enough to save him. Mike They are in a relationship at the beginning of the game but broke up during the year between the disappearance of twins Hannah Washington and Beth Washington. Emily was known to be cheating on Matt with him. In a video Chris and Ashley see of themselves tormenting Hannah, Emily calls Mike her man, to which he responds that he's nobody's man. Throughout the ordeal, Emily is grateful to see Mike alive and well. However, if she is bitten and has Mike point a gun at her, in the police interview she will express her disgust for him. Sam Emily doesn't have a very good relationship with Sam, due to her involvement in the prank. However, if Emily was bitten by the Wendigo, Sam protects Emily from having to leave. If Mike does shoot Emily, and Ashley chooses to reveal what she finds in the book, Sam is apologetic and heartbroken. Notes *Emily has a 4.0 grade point average. *Emily comes from a wealthy background as well, as she grumbles about burning a 600 dollar shirt or she insults Matt for looking at other women while shopping on Rodeo Drive. *She has sex with Matt in his car on a regular basis. *In the interview during the credits, she speaks coldly of Matt stating he left her to die if he choose to not help her, if he decides to help her she will ask about the status of Matt, her boyfriend. *Strangely, if Matt fell off the cliff, and he had been kind to her until that point, Emily still, for some reason, speaks coldly of him during the interview, stating he left her to die. It's possible she says this as she feels like he left her to fend for herself, intentionally or not. *It is confirmed that the group is from Los Angeles when Emily mentions Rodeo Drive, which is in Beverly Hills. *Jessica and Emily's fight has similarities to the "Railing of the Queens" scene from the Nibelungenlied. Quotes *"It was just a prank, Han!" - Emily after Hannah runs away. *"We're on ... Blackwood Mountain ... by the ski lodge ... there's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh my God please help, you've got to help us!!"'' ''- Emily complying to the ranger's instructions while signaling for help. *"At least I can think. 4.0, bitch. Honor Roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job." - To Jessica during a feud. *"You're such a bitch!" - To Jessica during a feud. *"Right, because she gave a shit about your designer letter jacket." - To Matt while asking where her bag is. *"Don't think you idiot! Just get me out of here! .. I... What?... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really!... yeah...what?...I'll, I'll treat you like a person! Like a goddamn human being! Ok, you're a person! You're a person! Now will you please get me off this goddamn tower!? Please please please Matt! Just do something!" - Emily while talking to Matt while hanging off the tower. *"Understand the palm of my hand, bitch!" - Emily to Ashley if Emily was bitten and Ashley chooses to reveal what she finds in the book. Gallery MattAndEmilyKiss.png|Emily and Matt kissing MattAndEmily.png|Emily and Matt in a romantic moment JessicaAndEmilyFight.png|Emily and Jessica in an argument EmilyScared.jpg|Emily frightened EmilyEnding.png|Emily being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Emily Emily Emily Emily Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Determinant Fate